


Umbrage

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a font of umbrage!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Umbrage 7/19/13, AND for the Friday Say What 7/19/13.

“You are a font of umbrage!”

“A _font of umbrage_? Are you out of your mind?”

“You are the thing from which umbrage comes forth.”

“Who talks like that?”

“You do. And you never get a joke.”

“I never get a joke?”

“No, you are offended by everyone and everything around you. You never laugh at anything. You always think people are making fun of you, think they're trying to offend you. You never... Okay, D. Stop laughing at me.”

“I choose to rejoice that this thorn-bush has roses.”

“You’re still laughing at me?”

“I’m still laughing at you.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
